La Nueva Exorcista
by Shimgetsu Kurisutarusuta
Summary: Ya han pasado dos años desde que Allen esta en la Orden... Pero pronto vendrá una chica que canviara su destino y los de todos... ¿Quien es ella? ¿Será enemiga o amiga?
1. Capítulo 1: La Exorcista Nueva

**Aquí va mi primer fic.**

¡Espero que les guste y pasen un buen rato!

PD: ¡Acepto criticas! ¡Grax!

* * *

**LA NUEVA EXORCISTA**

Era un día más o menos normal en la Orden Oscura. Ya habían pasado dos años de la llegada de Allen y aún no encontraban el Corazón de la Inocencia. No es que les molestara a los chicos pero ya hacia mucho que la estaban buscando, y no solo ellos, también el Conde y el Noé, y eso hacia que estuvieran siempre atentos por cualquier ataque de los Akumas.  
Durante estos años, todos habían cambiado un poco, en general todos.

Allen era más alto que antes, aun así continuaba con el mote de "Moyashi" porque aun así, era más bajo que Kanda.  
Su aspecto físico era mucho más maduro y ya no llevaba el pelo aplastado contra su pálida piel. Lo llevaba como cuando se transforma en Crown Crown.  
Su carácter se volvió más frívolo y distante, aun así, conservaba su buen humor y su agradable presencia siempre era bienvenida.  
Kanda seguía igual de distante y antisocial de siempre pero esta vez, parecía que se había "ablandado" un poco.  
Lavi, con sus 20 años seguía siendo el mujeriego y alegre de siempre. Haciendo enfadar a Kanda, pasar de los deberes de su abuelo o Panda (como le decía él).  
Lenalee seguía igual de hermosa, le creció el cabello y lo llevaba más o menos como el de Miranda. Despues de un duro entrenamiento, consiguió controlar 100% su nueva Inocencia de tipo Cristalización.

Si. Todos habían cambiado su aspecto y carácter…

Allen y Lenalee iban hacia el comedor, últimamente no se los llamo por ninguna misión y tenían un poco de tiempo libre. Pero todo lo bueno… acaba pronto.

— Allen, Lavi y Kanda, preséntense en la Sala de Operaciones ahora mismo. Tienen una misión. Lenalee, tu hermano te busca. - Dijo uno de los micrófonos de la Orden.  
— ¿Y enserio no podemos comer? - Comentó molesto, Allen.  
— Allen, ya comeréis en cuando llegáis en pueblo de la misión. - Dijo burlonamente Lenalee.

Fueron caminando y en cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron el despacho tan ordenado de siempre de Komui y sus dos compañeros.

— ¡LENALEE! - Gritó Komui abrazándola tiernamente. - ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me obligan a recoger el despacho y yo no quiero! - Dijo llorando cómicamente,  
— De acuerdo hermano te ayudare…- Suspiro resignada y se sentó en una de las sillas.  
— ¡Gracias! - Dijo alegremente. De inmediato se puso serio y prosiguió con la Misión. - Ejem… - Desplego su mapa del mundo y señaló la parte del norte de Rusia. - Se ha detectado una Inocencia en el norte de Rusia, deberéis de ir para traer de inmediato la Inocencia. Pero no estaréis solos, tenemos información de que varios Akumas de la zona lo detectaron. Tendrás más información en el documento que se os dará.  
— Tsk… - Dijo girándose para irse Kanda.  
— Vamos Lavi - Dijo Allen. Y los dos se levantaron de sus sillas y, junto a Kanda, desaparecieron por la puerta principal.  
En cuando los chicos se fueron a la Misión y los hermanos Lee se quedaron solos, Komui y Lenalee se pusieron a recoger todos los papeles y encontraron una carta del General Cross.

— Humano, encontré esta carta de Marian Cross. ¿La leo? - Pregunto dudosamente para después abrirla. - Aquí dice que fue enviada hace unos dos días…

_Querido Komui Lee,_

Pronto vendrá una chica llamada Rina Walker.

Marian Cross. (Dimensión de las almas*)

*Rina te lo contara todo. No te asustes, ella no sabe que es uno de ellos, ni los conoce, aseguraos de que no los conoce. Solo sabe que es una. La Decimosexta Noé, la Bondad y el Corazón de Noé.

— ¿¡Marian Cross nos envía a una Noé!? - Pregunto exaltada la chica. - ¿Esta loco?  
— ¿Una Noé? ¿Qué significara lo de eso de la Dimensión de las almas? Deberíamos esperar a que venga, dijo que no sabia de ellos y que ella nos contaría eso. - Dijo seriamente y parado delante de su hermana aguantando múltiples papeles. - Debe de tener una buena razón para eso.

**Mientras tanto en otro lado…  
**_  
_— Mi maestro me dijo que estaba por aquí la Orden… - Se dijo así misma una chica de una apariencia de unos 15 años 16. Tenía los cabellos plateados, poseía unos hermosos ojos zafiro y una piel pálida. Tenía la misma cicatriz que Allen, pero en el ojo derecho. Poseía un dragón negro "tatuado" comenzando con la cola en el dedo corazón asta arriba el hombro con la boca abierta y cuatro flechas señalando un punto indefinido. En el cuello poseía un pentágono negro que si lo mirabas mucho parecía girar lentamente como un engranaje.  
Vestía blusa blanca y unos pantalones cortos. Le gustaba la ropa cómoda y odiaba bastante los vestidos, todos en general. (N/A:- Igual a la autora J )  
Consigo llevaba una pequeña maleta negra con adornos plateados.  
— Mmm… La encontré. - Alzó la vista hacia al cielo y contemplo aquella masa de tierra gigante. - ¿No me digas que debo escalar eso? - Se pregunto incrédula. - Ahora eso me da repelús… Ahora entiendo porque la "Orden OSCURA"- Bajo la cabeza y suspiro cómicamente. - Inocencia ¡Activada! - Le salieron dos grandes alas como de ángel y salto hasta llegar a la puerta hablante. Cuando toco otra vez al suelo, solo habían pasado 2 segundos. Se puso bien su vestido y cogió de nuevo su maleta caminando lentamente hacia la Orden. Desactivando así su Inocencia- ¿Hola? - Preguntó sin saber como entrar. Miro de un lado a otro sin saber que era contemplada por Lenalee a través de un Golem.

**En la orden…  
**  
— ¿Quién es? - Pregunto Revén.  
— ¿Ha subido la colina? - comentó uno de los chicos del laboratorio.  
— Se dirige hacia aquí… - Dijo otro.  
— Mmmm… ¿Quién es esa chiquilla? - Pregunto coquetamente Komui olvidando por completo la carta de Marian Cross. - Aun así, no podemos dejar entrar forasteros ni forasteras. - Dijo poniéndose bien las gafas y tomando un poco más de café.  
— A mi no me parece una forastera - Comento el numero 75.  
— ¿Os haveis figado que lleva un Golem muy parecido al de Allen-kun? - Dijo Lenalee mirando curiosamente el Golem plateado con un pentágono azul en la parte de delante.  
— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - Se oyó. - Me llamo Rina Walker y vengo por recomendación del General Cross Marian. Me gustaría hablar con el encargado de la Orden…  
— Es una conocida del General Cross… - Comentó un chico de gafas grandes. Todos se miraron incrédulos… ¿Marian con UNA aprendiz?... Eso era muy raro…  
— Es ella. - Comentó Komui que casi se atraganta en oír su nombre de la aprendiz del General Cross.  
— Dice que quiere hablar con alguien de la Orden. ¿Sabia usted algo de eso? - Pregunto Revén.  
— Si. Activa la función de búsqueda del Guardián. - Dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza de café - Quiero ver de que es capaz. - Dijo seriamente. Todos estaban extrañados, nunca habían visto al Jefe tan serio.  
— ¡Activad la función de búsqueda del Guardián! - Gritó el sub-jefe.

**A fuera…  
**  
La cara de piedra hizo un ruido seco y la chica se giró.

— ¡Hola! - Dijo alegremente. La cara se le acercó con unos ojos que se le salían de la piedra. Se puso blanca por el susto que poco después se le fue, cogiendo su color original.  
— Inspección de rayos X. Analizando el sujeto de si es humano o Akumas. - Salieron dos rayos muy potentes que obligaron a la chica a taparse con una mano hasta que se acostumbró a la luz de este.  
— No funciona… Será un error… - No vio nada extraño hasta que detecto que tenia dos pentágonos el su cuerpo. - ¡AAAaaaaaa! X-X. - Bip, bip, bip,…- ¡Hay que hecharla!  
Grito tanto que espanto a los que estaban dentro de la Orden. La puerta lloraba mientras que la chica lo miraba con cara de incrédula y con una gota en la sien al igual que su Golem. - ¡Estas maldita! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Lleva dos pentágonos, el signo de los Akumas! ¡Es una aliada del Conde del Milenio! - Dijo llorando y gritando a la vez. La chica mientras tanto se mantenía legos de aquella puerta. No quería utilizar sus poderes porque eso empeoraría las cosas. Estaba blanca y temblaba como un flan.  
— ¿Qué? - Dijo ofendidamente.  
— ¡¿Cómo?! - Dijeron todos a la vez.  
— ¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO, ALERTA DE INTRUSO! - Grito la puerta.  
— ¡Que todos los exorcistas del edificio detengan al Akumas! - Grito Revén desesperado.

— Pe-…Pero ¿Qué? - Sigo con un tic en el ojo. - William… ¿El General Cross no se supone que nos envió a hacernos por fin Exorcistas? - Pregunto resignadamente ignorando por completo la puerta y que de ella salía Lenalee y Arystar Krory lll. Komui no la dejo pero al fina cedió.  
— ¿Así que un Akumas? - Dijo Krory.  
— Recuerda que no lo es… - Le susurro Lenalee.  
— William, ¿te trasformaras? - Pregunto curiosamente Rina. Estaba de espaldas y tenia la guardia baja. Crory corrió a donde estaba he iba a chuparle "un poco" de sangre. Al fin y al cabo era un vampiro… Pero se topó contra una pared o…  
— Debes de tener cuidado… Nunca estés con las defensas bajas. - ¿Pero que?... Crory se cayó al suelo por el golpe con la dura "pared" invisible y Lenalee fue a auxiliarlo.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Lenalee.

Miraron donde se encontraba la chica con la mano extendida amigablemente. Estaba junto con… ¿Su Golem?...

* * *

**Y aquí acaba mi primer capitulo. Puede que lo continue... Si alguien me da esos animos... ;)  
Ya veremos. Gracias por leer! ¡Asta la proxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Golem Guardian

**Bufff... Termine!**

Muchas gracias NARUKO96! ^^

**Que disfruten! ^^**

* * *

**EL GOLEM GUARDIAN**

Junto a Rina, había un chico alto de unos 18 años 20 como máximo.  
Tenía unos ojos azules eléctricos y una piel pálida. Tenía el cabello largo y color plata, amarrado en una coleta baja. Poseía un pentágono azul en la frente.  
Vestía unos hakama (pantalones) blusados en los tobillos, una chaqueta con mangas "separadas", un kosode (camisa), y un obi (cinturón) de color rojizo carmesí. (Si, si lo preguntan, me base en el personaje de Inuyasha). Claro, la última vez que se transformo en humano ya hace más de… ¿1.000 años? Y conservaba esa ropa.  
Llevaba consigo una Katana negra y roja.

La cara que pusieron Lenalee y Krory fue ¿WTF? Estaban confusos.

— Perdón, ¿estáis bien? - Preguntó Rina a los dos chicos que aun no salían de su confusión.  
— S-si. Estamos bien - Dijo Krory.  
— Tu… Golem… — Dijo señalándolo con temor. Rina se giro a donde había su Golem y lo abrazó tiernamente haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.  
— Si, este es mi Golem Guardián. Se llama William. - Dijo alegremente. Definitivamente. Ella no era un Akumas ni en sueños.  
— Hola - Dijo alegre y secamente a la vez.  
— Hemos venido a la Orden para hacernos oficialmente Exorcistas. - Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y poniéndose más seria.  
— ¿Queréis ser Exorcistas? - Preguntó Lenalee. Realmente Rina no parecía ser muy fuerte. Pero claro. Desconocían su poder Noé y su Inocencia.  
— Si. - Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza. - Venimos de la Dimensión de las Almas. Nuestro Maestro, el General Cross Marian, os envió hace poco una carta de que vendríamos, ¿no? - Preguntó dudosamente, ya que de Cross era capaz de olvidarse de una cosa así.  
— Si, la recibimos hace dos días. - Afirmo Lenalee. - Si quieres hacerte exorcista, deberás de hacer unas pruebas de resistencia, fuerza, poder, velocidad, entre otras más.  
— Aremos lo que sea. - Dijo segura de si misma, Rina.  
— Pues pasad. - Se giró y empezó a caminar junto con Krory.  
— ¿Te quedaras en forma de humano, Willy? - Preguntó Rina.  
— Supongo. Ya veremos. Vamos, debemos de seguirlos. - Dijo adelantándose a la chica y dejándola atrás.  
— ¡E-Espérame! - Gritó la chica que fue corriendo tras de su Golem.

Los cuatro entraron y Lenalee se quedo con Rina y William mientras que Krory se fue a ver a Miranda.  
Lenalee les enseño la Orden y sus habitaciones. Las más altas de toda la Torre, donde se divisaba una bonita vista.

— Cuando hayas acabado de deshacer la maleta, bajad al comedor, allí estará esperando mi hermano. Lo reconoceréis, va siempre de blanco y con gafas. - Dijo amablemente Lenalee mientras se despedía y rogaba a Dios que su hermano no hiciera de las suyas.  
— De acuerdo. - Dijeron a unísono los dos.

**Más tarde…  
**  
William y Rina bajaban las escaleras mientras hablaban de temas triviales. Se dirigían al comedor y distinguieron a Komui, que les esperaba en una mesa con un hombre ya bastante viejo. Esos se dirigieron a la mesa.

— Hola. - Dijo Rina.  
— Ho, hola, ¿tu debes de ser Rina, verdad? ¿Y tú debes de ser William? - Dijo sonriéndoles amablemente.  
— Así es. - Afirmaron los dos.  
— Este de aquí, es Bookman. William, me gustaría que fueses con él. Yo me quedare a hacerle las pruebas a Rina. - Dijo seriamente Komui. A William la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho esa idea, pero asintió.  
— Pues vamos, chico. - Dijo el señor. Este solo se limito a seguirlo.  
— Rina, ven por aquí. - Le dijo sonriéndole para darle confianza. Rina casi nunca se había separado de su Golem y eso le incomodaba un poco.

Mientras se montaban en el "ascensor", Komui le comenzó a preguntar cosas de Cross.

— Hace poco estuvo por aquí… pero volvió a desaparecer… - Dijo Komui, con un aire de resignación.  
— Mi maestro siempre ha sido todo un mujeriego y siempre tuve que pagar sus deudas… A veces me ha acusado sexualmente… Pero a fin de cuentas, 10 años con el han sido una tortura… - Dijo deprimentemente.  
— Mm… Llegamos. - Dijo mirando hacia arriba.  
— ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunto curiosamente Rina mientras unas luces se encendían.  
— Ellos son nuestros jefes, los Grandes Generales. - Dijo orgullosamente. Bajo la mirada y la poso sobre la chica. - Muéstrales lo que vales.  
— ¿He? - Preguntó sin entender lo que decía Komui.

Unos brazos la cogieron por la cintura y la elevaron muy arriba.  
Miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de una chica sin ojos… Un ser luminoso.

— I-I-Inocencia. - Unos rayos entraron por su brazo y su Katana.  
— ¿Qué…? - Le dolia un poco, pero no podía activar su Inocencia…  
— No creo que puedas. Te a inmovilizado. - Dijo con tranquilidad.  
— ¡KOMUI-SAN! - Gritó asustada.  
— ¿Qué te parece, Hevlaska? - Preguntó sonriente. - ¿Esa chica se ajusta a tus gustos? - Preguntó con serenidad.  
— Su… ¡Sueltame! - Estaba intentando safarse de aquellos brazos.  
— Tranquilizate, no soy tu enemigo. - Dijo con una voz dulce. Hacerco su frente a la de Rina, que ya estaba más tranquila y serena. Quando la toco, sus frentes brillarón…- Dos por ciento…cuatro por ciento… Diez por ciento… Quinze por ciento… Veinte por ciento, treitai-dos por cierto, quareintaidos por ciento, cincuenta por ciernto… - Se separo de ella - Parece que solo puedes sincronizarte con tu Inocencia un cinquenta por ciento. - Antes de que Rina pudiera decir algo, Hevlaska, con uno de sus brazos atravesó la parte izquierda de su corazón y Rina solo emitió un gemido de dolor. La cara del ser luminoso se sorprendió y saco lentamente su brazó para después depositar la chica junto a Komui.  
— Perdón… No te pretendía asustar… Solamente deseaba sentir tu Inocencia y poder conocerla… - Se paro y miró a la chica y a Komui. - Komui… su inocencia… esta en su corazón…Ella… es la portadora del corazón de la Inocencia… - Se sorprendierón. Komui miró a la chica que estaba tan confusa como él.  
— ¿Yo… soy la portadora de qué? - Preguntó temorosa.  
— Si. Por fin… hacia tantos años que no sentía su poder… - Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Komui se hacerco a la chica perplejo… tantos años buscándolo… y ahora lo tenia delante de sus narizes.

— Tienes un gran potencial. Muy a menudo, Hevlaska hacierta. Así que no te preucupes. - Dijo haciéndose el gracioso. Un puñetazo por parte de la chica le llegó que pudo esquivar con su libreta.  
— ¿No te puedo golmear aunque sea una vez? - Pregunto con una venita en la cabeza.  
— De eso nada. Todos nuestros miembros tienen que pasar una inspección de Inocencia. Son las normas. - Aunque por fuera parecía estar pasando de todo, por dentro estaba aun confuso y alucinando. Una noé… ¿y la mayor Inocencia en ella?... Eso no cuatraba…

Esta cruzo los brazos y lo miro molesta.

— Me hubieses podido habisar antes, ¿no? - Dijo mirándolo mal. - Ademas, explícame eso de la Inocencia y el Corazón. ¿Es malo eso? - Pregunto con una expresión preocupada.  
— Te lo voy a explicar. - Se puso serio y comenzó la explicación. - "Repito eso cada vez que llega alguien nuevo..."  


_Es algo que soló nosotros, que hacemos uso de ella y el Conde del Milenio. Todo comenzó hace cien años, con el descubrimiento de cierto Cubo._

_"Para nustros descendientes… Nosotros permanecimos victoriosos ante la oscuridad, aunque fuimos destruidos. Para salvaros del infortunio que sin duda recaerá sobre vosotros…Os dejaremos este mensaje"_

_Lo que contenía en su interior era la predicción de la antigüedad… Y el método con el que usar una determinada substancia._

— ¿Una determinada sustancia? ¿Cuàl? - Pregunto Rina.  
— Se llamaba Cristal de Dios y poseía nos poderes milagrosos. - Prosiguió.

_El Cubo estaba hecho de eso mismo. Nosotros lo llamamos Inocencia.  
Existe en tu corazón. Las armas anti-akuma procesan la Inocencia y la usan como arma. Aquellos que hicieron el Cubo usaron la Inocencia para eenfrentarse al Conde del Milenio. _

— ¡¿Al Conde?! - Preguntó extrañada la chica.

_Fueron capaces de derrotar al Conde del Milenio. Pero al final, el mundo fue destruido junto a él. Fue lo que quedó escrito en la Sagrada Biblia, el Diluvio Univerdal de Noé. El Cubo lo llamó "Los Tres Dias De La Oscuridad". Aunque, según el Cubo, el mundo está destinado una vez más a su destrucción a manos del Conde del Milenio. - Rina se sorprendió. - Y tal como estaba predicho, el Conde renació en este mundo. Así que se fundó la Orden Oscura._

_"Reunid a vuestros hombres y buscad a aquellos que sean compatibres con la Inocencia."_

Aquellos que son compatibles con la inocencia son los Exorcistas… Pero el Conde del Milenio creó a los Akuma para luchoar contra los Exorcistas.  
Si la Inocencia es el lado de la luz, los Akumas están hechos del lado odcuro, con un material llamado la Materia Oscura.  
El Conde está actualmente buscando la Inocencia y pretente su destrucción.  
Pero gracias al Diluvio Universal de Noé, se ha distibuido por todo el mundo en ciento nueve fragmentos.

— Nuestro trabajo es encontrar a aquellos en los que reside la Inocencia…Y reunir las fuerzas suficientes para derrotar el Conde. Antes de que triunfe él. Si perdemos esta carrera, se cumplirá la profecía y el mundo será destruido.  
— ¡Lucha! - Grito una sombra encapuchada sentada en las tribunas rojas de arriba.  
— ¡Es tu deber, ya que has sido elegida por la más importante de las Inocencias. Eres el Corazón, y nuestra esperanza! - Dijo otro.  
— ¡ES TU DEBER! - Dijeron al unisono. Rina miró a Komui, sorprendida por lo que ese le explico.  
— Trabajaremos juntos por el bien del mundo. - Dijo sonriéndole. - Anque… no vas a conseguir dinero por ello. - Dijo riendo por lo bajo. Le extendió la mano y Rina asintió contenta. Le dio la mano y pactarón. - Bienvenida a la Orden Oscura. La mayoría de nuestros Exorcistas están desperdigados por el mundo en varias misiones. Pero los conoceras muy pronto. De hecho, Hevlaska también es una Exorcista. - Dijo soltándose de la mano de la chica. Se sorprendió y miró hacia el ser.  
— Yo conecto con el Cubo… - Dijo con su dulce voz. - Y he existido como la guardiana de la Inocencia desde que se pronunció la Palabra. Rina… - Se diriguió a la chica y ella le puso atención. - Que Dios te proteja. Eres muy especial, y nuestra única esperanza.  
— Gracias. - Dijo la chica.

**Más tarde, en la habitación de Rina…**

Rina estaba sentada en la cama, coguiendose las rodillas…

— ¿Dónde se ha metido William? - Se preguntó recolgandose en la pared de la cama. - "_Ya llegué… papá. Gracias por todo, a ti también… mamá…" - _Pensó alegremente. - Me heré fuerte para poder acabar con esta guerra. Lo juro. - Se prometió a si misma.

* * *

**Aki acaba el preciado capitulo numero dos... no tuve mucha imaginacion, ya que es lo mismo que le pasa a Allen, peró el tercero ya es diferente...**

PD: Voy a tardar unos dias en subir alguno... puede...

Malditos deberes!...


	3. Capítulo 3: La Llegada de Los Chicos

**De nuevo, les doy las gracias a NARUKO96 y a Yueliang - Tentai -No - Tsuki! 3**

Que disfruten muchoo!

* * *

**LA LLEGADA DE LOS CHICOS**

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Rina. La verdad esque no pasaba inadvertida, ya que era muy hermosa y se hizó popular entre los chicos.  
Komui le hizo todas las pruebas con resultados muy altos, tando como fuerza, veocidad, porder y resistencia.  
Lenalee y Rina se hicierón muy amigas y siempre iban juntas ya que Rina no conocía mucho la Orden.

Nueve y media de la mañana. Rina dormía pacíficamente en su habitación. La ventana abierta, y destapada, como siempre la noche fue calurosa para ella. Con su pijama puesto, y una dulce brisa entraba por la ventana…

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Llamaban desesperadamente en la puerta de la chiquilla. Ella se giró molestamente y decidió no hacerle caso al que estuviera detrás de aquell trozo de madera. Seguramente era William quien molestaba su preciado sueño.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Otra vez… mira que era pesado. Pero esta vez no dejaría que la molestara. Sintió como la puerta se abria de golpe, pero no abrió los ojos. Lo que no sabia ella, que quien estaba en su habitación no era bien, bien su golem…  
Oío como la puerta se cerraba.

— Maldito William… - Murmuro la chica.  
El chico suspiró. Se había salvado de una gorda. Es decir…

**FLASH BACK…**

_— ¡Por fin llegamos! - Anunció un Lavi contento.  
— Vamos al comedor, seguramente Lenalee esta ahí. - Suguirió Allen con una sonrisa._

Kanda estaba muy mal humorado. Esta misión fue la peor de su vida. Pasar 48, 48 horas con esos idiotas era demasiado.  
Se diriguieron al comedor, y allí, como dijo Allen, se encontraba a la linda chica esperándolos. Ella los saludo con las manos, indicándoles que se hacercaran.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les fue? - Dijo sonrientemente.  
— Bah… Fue muy fácil. Akumas de nivel 2. La Inocencia se encontraba dentro de una piedra, ahora entiendo el porque podía caminar… - Dijo burlonamente Lavi.  
— ¿Y a ti? ¿Alguna cosa nueva, o Komui sigue igual? - Dijo graciosamente Allen. Lo que no sabían exactamente es lo que les iba a contar.  
— Bueno… aparte de que mi hermano sigue igual, a habido una gran movida. Comenzando por una carta del General Marian Cross. - Dijo hablando seriamente. Allen se puso palido de repente.  
— Ma…Marian… ¿Marian Cross? - Dijo lentamente y tragando sonorosamente.  
— Si. Una carta de recomendación. Si quereis que os lo explique, vayamos al despacho de mi hermano, allí tendremos más privacidad. - Dijo levantándose y diriguendose al despacho de Komui. Los chicos se lanzaban miradas dudosas.  
Quando llegaron, Komui estaba hablando con un chico. Quando ellos entraron, Timcampy se hacerco al hombre que se sentava delante. Este se sorprendió.  
— ¿Tim…campy? - Dijo dudosamente. Este solo asintió, y el hombre sonrió y se fue, dejando atrás a un Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee y Komui confundidos. Después de este sucedidó, Lenalee decidió cortar el silenció.

— Hermano, ¿me prestas la carta del General Cross? - Preguntó.  
— Ho, es verdad, ellos no lo saben. - Dijo seriamente. Rebusco en algúno de los cajones y saco una carta. - Aquí tienes. Me voy a tener que ir. Tengo que analizar las pruebas de ayer. - Dijo mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta tràs de si.

Lenalee abrió el sobre de Marian Cross, mientras los chicos no estaban entendiendo nada.

— Hace unos cuatro días, recibimos esta carta de recomendación de parte del General Cross. - Paró y miró a los chicos, que mostraban sus ganas de que quería decir la carta. - Dice:

_**Querido Kumui Lee,**_

Pronto vendrá una chica llamada Rina Walker.

Marian Cross. ( Dimensión de las almas*)

*Rina te lo contara todo. No te asustes, ella no sabe que es uno de ellos, ni los conoce, aseguraos de que no los conoce. Solo sabe que es una. La Decimosexta Noé, la Bondad y el Corazón de Noé._  
_  
_Allen se atragantó, Lavi estaba atento y Kanda izo una mueca de desagrado. Lo que ninguno se avia dado cuenta aun esque Rina tenia el mismo apellido que Allen._

— Eso quiere decir que…La chica nueva es una Noé. - Dijo seriamente Lavi.  
— ¡Esta loco! - Grito desesperado Allen.  
— Tsk… - Chasqueó la lengua Kanda, pidiendo indirectamente que sieguiera.  
— Chicos, ella no conoce a su "familia", para asi decirlo. Eso es lo que ponía en la carta. - Dijo calmando a los chicos, específicamente a Allen. - Aparte de que ella es una noe.. Ejem… - Vacilo un poco. - Ella… Ella es, el Corazón… de la Inocencia. - Eso le costo decir… Todos se miraron a la chica con incredulidad.  
— Ja, y yo ayer vi un cerdo volador… - Se burlo Kanda de la chica, cosa que la izo enfadar.  
— ¿No se lo creen? ¿Quieren que se lo demuestre? - Desafio la chica.  
— Aber, dime. Enseñame. - Desafió Kanda.

Lenalee sacó de un cajón de los de la mesa y saco una carpeta con el nombre de "Rina Walker". Saco varios folios de la carpeta y se los entrego a Kanda.

Ficha:

_**Nombre: Rina Apellidos: Walker Camelot**__  
__**  
Nacionalidad: Inglesa  
Edad: 15 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de agosto (año desconocido)  
Estatura: 1,70 m  
Peso: 48 Kg  
Grupo sangineo: A+**_

Tipo de Inocencia: Parasito y Equipamiento

Arma anti-akuma:  
Parasito - Tasuki no Okan. ( Corona de la Luna ) - Brazo derecho  
Equipamiento - Yami no Tsuki ( Luna de las Tinieblas ) - Espada

Sincronizacion con su Inocencia: 50%  
Nivel de fuerza (1-5): 4  
Nivel de resistencia (1-5): 5  
Nivel de interectual (1-5): 5  
Nivel de velocidad (1-5): 5  
Nivel de poder (0%-100% de sincronización. 1-5): 50% - 5  
Nivel de una habilidad especial: Ojo maldito - nivel 5- nivel 6

Información familiar: Desconocida.  
Familia: Noé  
Nº de familia: Decimosexta - Bondad y Corazón de Noé. (Maldad de Noé)  
Poder Noé: Desconocido.

Inocencia Nº — Corazón de la Inocencia.  
Posición de la Inocencia: Valvula de la derecha del corazón.

_Kanda, Allen y Lavi estaban alucinando. Allí tenían la prueba de que ella era la portadora de la Inocencia más poderosa._

— Imposible… - Dijo sorprendido Kanda.  
— ¿Os muestro nuestras fichas? - Dijo burlándose de él. No contestó, peró la chica le tendió otro folio. Kanda cojio aquel papel y lo leyó.

Ficha:

_**Nombre: Lenalee Apellido: Lee  
Nacionalidad: China  
Edad: 18 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 11 de mayo (año desconocido)  
Estatura: 1,68 m  
Peso: 48 Kg  
Grupo sanguíneo: B**_

**_Tipo de Inocencia: Cristalización_**

Arma anti-akuma: Dark-Boats

Sincronización con su Inocencia: 100%  
Nivel de fuerza (1-5): 3  
Nivel de resistencia (1-5): 3  
Nivel de interectual (1-5): 4  
Nivel de velocidad (1-5): 3  
Nivel de poder (0%-100% de sincronización. 1-5): 100% - 4

Información familiar:

- Hermano: Komui Lee

**_Inocencia Nº — 32  
Posición de la Inocencia: Piernas_**

_Kanda retiró la ficha de Lenalee y miro la siguente.  
__****_

_Ficha:_

_**Nombre: Lavi (Actual) Apellido: Bookman**_

Nacionalidad: Desconocida  
Edad: 20 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de agosto (año desconocido)  
Estatura: 1,86 m  
Peso: 64 Kg  
Grupo sanguíneo: O

**_Tipo de Inocencia: Equipamiento_**

Arma anti-akuma: Tettsui

Sincronización con su Inocencia: 100%  
Nivel de fuerza (1-5): 4  
Nivel de resistencia (1-5): 4  
Nivel de interectual (1-5): 3  
Nivel de velocidad (1-5): 4  
Nivel de poder (0%-100% de sincronización. 1-5): 100% - 4

Información familiar:

- Bookman: Abuelo

**_Inocencia Nº — 16  
Posición de la Inocencia: Tettsui_**

_— Que waii es mi ficha. – Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Lavi.__****_

_Ficha:_

_**Nombre: Allen Apellido: Walker**_

Nacionalidad: Inglesa  
Edad: 17 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de diciembre (Fecha de adopción)  
Estatura: 1,74 m  
Peso: 58 Kg  
Grupo sanguíneo: A

**_Tipo de Inocencia: Párasito_**

Arma anti-akuma: Crown Crown (Payaso Coronado)

Sincronización con su Inocencia: 100%  
Nivel de fuerza (1-5): 4  
Nivel de resistencia (1-5): 4  
Nivel de interectual (1-5): 4  
Nivel de velocidad (1-5): 4  
Nivel de poder (0%-100% de sincronización. 1-5): 100% - 4

Información familiar:

- Mana Walker: Padre adoptivo (Fallecido)  
- Neah Walker: Tió adoptivo (Rencarnado)

**_Inocencia Nº — 63  
Posición de la Inocencia: Corazón_**

_— Lo mió son todo 4. – Dijo divertidamente. – Aun asi no hemos superado a la chica. Ahora falta Kanda. – Dijo mirándolo._

Ficha:

_**Nombre: Yu Apellido: Kanda**_

Nacionalidad: Japonesa  
Edad: 20 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de junio (año desconocido)  
Estatura: 1,88 m  
Peso: 63 Kg  
Grupo sanguíneo: AB

**_Tipo de Inocencia: Cristalización_**

Arma anti-akuma: Muguen

Sincronización con su Inocencia: 100%  
Nivel de fuerza (1-5): 4  
Nivel de resistencia (1-5): 4  
Nivel de interectual (1-5): 3  
Nivel de velocidad (1-5): 4  
Nivel de poder (0%-100% de sincronización. 1-5): 100% - 4

Información familiar: Desconocida

**_Inocencia Nº — 43  
Posición de la Inocencia: Espada. Muguen_**

_Kanda le salió una venita en la cabeza… ¿Cómo podía ser, que una chica de 5 años menor que el… LE SUPERABA? Lenalee y Allen no dijeron nada, porque no era muy buen momento de echarse a reír, aunque querían. Pero… Lavi no es muy bueno estando callado y…_

— Uuuu… - Dijo Lavi, poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico. Lo miró - Una chica te supera. Tsk…Eres débil a su lado… - Dijo muriendo de risa. Peró esque Kanda… Kanda estaba furioso… tenia que matar a alguien… ¿Quién mejor que el maldito conejo? Se levanto, haciendo temblar a Lavi. Tenia una aura sicopata asi que Lavi salio corriendo de allí.  
— ¡MALDITO CONEJO! ¡TE JURO AUE HOY NO TE ESCAPAS! - Gritó Kanda. Desenvaino su mugen mientras que Lavi corria hacia las habitaciones de arriba.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
****_  
_**— Hoy no me salvo… - Dijo entrecortadamente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había entrado en una habitación, casi sin permiso. Se hacerco a pedirle perdón peró… ¡Sorpresa!  
— Ni se te ocurra, William. - Dijo la chica. Se giró cara hacia la pared y prosiguió. - Hoy me voy a quedar durmiendo. Es muy pronto. - Parecia una niña pequeña. Lavi se pudo rojo como su cabello, peró su rojo se volvió palido quando la puerta fue destruida. Lavi se asusto, la chica se levanto enfadada y Kanda miraba a Lavi furiosamente.  
— Mira que eres pe…- No termino. No era su golem… Lavi pensó que iva a gritarle, peró no. - ¿Quién eres? Y… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? - Pregunto levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.  
— Yo… Yo me escondo de el. - Dijo señalando temorosamente a Kanda. Rina suspiro cansada, seguro que ya no podría dormir más, así que se levanto. Kanda, aun no se figo nada más que con Lavi asi que lo ataco con su muguen peró… algo bloqueo su ataque.  
— A no. Mira señor de cola alta. Mi habitación no es un cuartel de duelos. ¿Quedo claro? Si quieres luchar, te vas a la sala de entrenamientos. - Dijo con tono molesto la chica. Kanda se fijo en ella. Se sonrojo levemente y sorprendio que lo bloqueara con su… ¿brazo?  
— Tsk… A mi no me hables así. - Dijo con tono desafiante. Tomo su Muguen con sus dos manos, sispuesto a atacar a Lavi. Peró de nuevo fue interrumpido, y esta vez su Muguen pago las consecuencias.  
— Te dije que mi habitación no era una sala de duelos. - Dijo ya enfadada. Tenia la Muguen de Kanda en sus manos y la clavo en el suelo. - Fuera, los dos. - Dijo con una venita en la cabeza.  
— Debuelvemela. - Dijo igual de enfadado que ella.  
— Fuera, estas en MI habitación y YO mando en ella. - Dijo desafiándolo. Quando estaba a punto de replicar, entro el joven que anteriormente estaba con Komui.  
— ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto elevando una ceja.  
— Si. -Dijo cortante, miró de muy mala gana a Kanda y dijo. - Este chico de aquí se disponía a entrar en combate con ese otro de allí. - Dijo aseñalando a Lavi, este solo saludo tímidamente.  
— Devuelveme mi espada. - Dijo ya harto, Kanda.  
— N… - Intento decir Rina.  
— Vamos, devuelvele la espada a este chico. Vamos, dime, ¿Qué aras con ese trozo de hierro?

* * *

**Tercer capitulo!  
Espero que les haya gustado ^^  
Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Conociendose

**Bueno... este es muy cortito, peró era para así hacer toda la explicacion en el otro capitulo (5).**

Pues bien, aqui os dejo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis muchoo!

* * *

**CONOCIENDONOS**

— "¿Cómo se atreve a decirle "trozo de hierro" a Muguen?" - Se pregunto furiosamente Kanda. La verdad es que sus dos horas desde la llegada de su misión, no es que hubieran sido las mejores.  
— *suspiro* De acuerdo… - Rina desclavo la espada de Kanda y se devolvió a cambio de una mirada amenazadora. Cuando se la devolvió, ella casi los hacha a patadas de su pequeña habitación.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Rina entro en el baño, para después salir arreglada con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa negra de media manga. Esta vez, ato su cabello en una coleta de lado.

Después de una hora de lo sucedido, William y Rina bajaron al comedor, comentando entre si, temas triviales. Pidieron su pedido a Jerry, que encantado, les ofreció una soba para Rina y 10 dangos para William. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Algunos chicos se paraban, pero ante la malvada mirada que les daba el Golem, no se atrevían a tocar aquella mesa.

— ¡Rina! - Gritó Lenalee, abrazándola desde la espalda. . ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Dormiste bien? - Pregunto, risueña la peli verde.  
— Hola Lenalee. Pues digamos que dormí bien hasta que dos individuos me invadieron la habitación. - Dijo tomándoselo a broma.  
— ¡Hay que pervertidos! - Dijo riendo Lenalee. - A si, por cierto, te presento los Exorcistas que vinieron hoy esta mañana. - Se giró y con la mano izó una señal a tres chicos que venían alegremente. "Más o menos"

**FLASH BACK**

_— ¿Dónde se abran metido esos dos? - Pregunto molestamente Allen.  
— Mira, por allí vienen. Y… ¡Lavi esta intacto! - Dijo graciosamente Lenalee._

Kanda, después de una fallida matanza de conejos, estaba aun más cabreado, pero en su mente rondaba aquella chica que lo desafió. Lavi, por otra parte, estaba a una distancia prudencial de Kanda, que su aura no es que hubiese mejorado mucho, es más, empeoro.

— ¡Hola chicos! - Saludo Lenalee.  
— ¿Podemos ir al comedor? Me estoy muriendo de hambre… - Se exclamo Allen con un aire fingidamente dramático.  
— ¡Me apunto! - Dijo Lavi, olvidando por completo al furioso de Kanda.  
— Tsk… - Dijo Kanda. Por fin un poco de tranquilidad en aquella loca orden.

Se encaminaron hacia al comedor, hablando de temas misioneros y cuando estaban por entrar, Lenalee decidió presentarles la nueva Exorcista.

— Seguramente encontraremos a Rina en el comedor. Suele bajar a menudo. Al ser de tipo parasito come más que los otros Exorcistas, lo único que lo diferencia de ti, Allen…- Dijo Lenalee mirándolo al aludido divertidamente. - Es que no se lo come todo a la vez como tu. Glotón. - Dijo riéndose divertidamente.  
— Buff… Déjame comer lo que quiero. - Dijo cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho y hacendó un puchero fingido.  
— Venga, entramos, ¡Quiero conocer a la nueva! - Dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos, Lavi.

Sonrieron y entraron. Lenalee diviso en el horizonte a Rina y se tiro encima suyo, abrazándola por la espalda. (Ya sabéis, cuando te quieres a una amiga y eso ^^)

— ¡Rina!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Los chicos se acercaron… pero… ¡¿Pero que…?!  
Kanda y Lavi tuvieron un shock. (Estaban blancos y con la boca hasta llegar al suelo)  
La chica se giro alegremente y saludo.  
Allen extendió la mano y se presento.

— Hola, bienvenida a la Orden, me llamo Allen Walker. - Dijo sonriéndole.  
— Encantada, me llamo Rina Walker, un gusto conocerte. - Dijo estrechándole la mano.

Lavi y Kanda aun estaban en su mundo de alucinaciones, así que Lenalee los presento.

— Perdón, suelen ser… así. El peli azul se llama Yu Kanda…- Dijo señalando el indicado. - pero llámale Kanda, porque no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre.  
— Aja… - Dijo un tanto dudosa Rina.  
— Y aquel de allí es Lavi, Lavi Bookman. - Dijo alegremente.  
— Ya veo… Ellos fueron quien entraron a mi habitación sin permiso alguno… - Dijo Rina un tanto molesta. Lenalee miro a los chicos, de muy mala manera y Allen no se lo podía creer. ¿Se cuelan en una habitación de una chica y ni lo invitan…? Vaya amigos… (_Resignación…snif_)  
— ¿¡Como podéis haber entrado en una de las habitaciones?! - Dijo enojada, Lenalee. - Sabéis que esta rotundamente prohibido la entrada a otras habitaciones sin el consentimiento del quien ocupa la estancia. - Dijo molestamente.  
— Lo siento… ¡Pero era quistión de vida o muerte! - Dijo lloriqueando fingidamente, Lavi.  
— Y aun te queda, no he acabado contigo. - Dijo maliciosamente Kanda.  
— Bueno, ¿y ahora que? - Preguntó Allen.  
— Mmmm… - Pensó Lenalee - O, ¡si!, ¡No me acordaba!... - Se giró hacia Rina (de fondo se ven a Kanda persiguiendo a Lavi, furiosamente) - En la carta de recomendación del General Cross… Dijo algo de la dimensión de las Almas - Dijo Lenalee. Comenzó despreocupadamente, pero en realidad estaba intentando desde su llegada esa explicación.  
— ¡A! Ya recuerdo. - Dijo Rina. - Me dijo que os lo tenía que explicar. - Dudó. Miro a sus nuevos amigos y dijo…- Pues bien, vamos a buscar a Komui, que también tiene que estar informado y os lo explico. - Comentó, ya más seriamente. Kanda y Lavi pararon su pelea y pusieron atención al tema. Bueno… o eso, más o menos  
— Si, si. - Dijeron Lavi y Allen al unísono. - Pero antes, tenemos que comer algo, si no nos moveremos de aquí. - Dijeron con decisión.

Después de hacer aquella "pequeña" comida, se dirigieron al despacho de Komui. Abrieron la puerta y encontraron un despacho ordenado, limpio y agradable… ¿Cómo…? Si, Komui había madurado… Aunque sea un poco, maduro. (N/A: Créenselo… eso no pasa todos los días).

— Buenas Komui. - Dijo Rina.  
— ¡Hola! ¿Qué os trae por aquí? - Dijo con una grande sonrisa.  
— Pues, voy a explicaros mi historia. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - Tengo que contaros **muuuuuchas **cosas… - Dijo haciendo énfasis a la palabra "muchas", haciendo entender… que estarían un "pequeño ratito" sentados en una silla.

* * *

**Dije que seria cortito... tiene unas 995 palabras, los otros andan por los 1.600 y 2.100 palabras o más...**

Bueno, grácias por leer!  
Asta la proxima!  



	5. Capítulo 5: La Historia De Rina Walker

**Bueno... después de un largo tiempo sin vernos... Por fin os traigo el 5 capítulo de mi fic.  
Espero que la disfrutéis!**

**º~ Shimgetsu ~º**

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE RINA WALKER**

**_POV RINA_**

Todos nos sentamos. Mis compañeros me miraban finamente, esperando mi relato. Komui y Lenalee se sentaron delante mio, Allen a mi lado derecho y Lavi y Kanda a mi lado izquierdo. William se separó de nosotros cuando íbamos hacia el despacho… no se que le debe de pasar en su mente…

Me los mire, pensando como lo iba a explicar.

Comencé a relatar…

_Nací el 18 de agosto de un año in concreto en un pueblo Inglés, específicamente en Fowey, un pequeño pueblo situado en las costas de Inglaterra._

Mi padre, fue uno de los Noes más fuertes de la familia Walker. Era el decimocuarto Noé, su poder, la destrucción o la creación. Su nombre, Neah Walker.

Mire a mis compañeros, parecían sorprendidos por algo que dije.

— ¿Tu…Tu p-padre f-fue Ne-Neah Walker? - Me dijo Allen. ¿Es que le parecía raro?  
— Si, ¿hay algún problema? - Pregunte, sin saber que más decir. ¿Por qué lo afectaba tanto… porque les afectaba tanto?  
— No… - Me lo dijo dudoso. - Es que… es que… - Tartamudeaba.  
— Dime. - Dije un poco incomoda y mi paciencia no era mi punto fuerte, la verdad.  
— Bueno, p-pues es que t-tu padre fue m-mi t-tio adopt-tivo. - Dijo con dificultad.  
— ¿Enserio? - Pregunte un poco incrédula.  
— Si. Su padre fue Mana Walker. - Me informo Lavi, quien parecía estar en blanco.  
— ¿Tuve un tio? Es decir, que Allen seria mi primo adoptivo…- Pregunte incrédula a lo que mis oídos habían escuchado.  
— Correcto. Mana Walker fue el padre adoptivo de Allen. - Suspiro. - Y Neah, tu padre esta… - Lo corte. Note que Allen se sentía incomodo por lo que estábamos hablando, asi que rápidamente cambie de tema.  
— Bueno, continuo mi explicación. Ya me explicaras eso en otro momento, ¿he? - Dije, haciendo que Lavi entendiera mi indirecta y asistiera a mi proposición. - Eso me lo dijo William, quien a vivido con mis padres desde que ellos se conocieron.

_Mi padre creo a dos Golems en su juventud. Uno fue uno de color Dorado, representando el Sol, (pero no se que se izo de él). Tiempo despues creó a uno de color Plateado, representando a la Luna, este fue llamado William._

_Mi padre fue enviado por el Conde del Milenio a matar a mi madre, llamada Karen Camelot. Una mujer Exorcista. Pero ella no era "__**cualquiera**__" Exorcista con cualquiera Inocencia. Ella, desde su nacimiento, nació con el Corazón de la Inocencia en su corazón._

Mi madre también fue enviada por la Orden a eliminar a mi padre. Cuando se encontraron, y se enfrontaron a una lucha de vida o muerte.  
Fue una lucha muy larga y ambos estaban a sus limites. En ese instante, se miraron a los ojos, su odio fue disminuyendo y sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso.  
William me dijo que se enamoraron en aquel instante, olvidando sus misiones. No se muy bien que paso entre mis padres pero, tiempo después de su amor prohibido y secreto, tuvierón un hijo. Mi hermano mayor. No se ni su nombre ni se su aparencia.  
Al ser hijo de un Noé y una Exorcista, salió hibrido. Mitad Exorcista y Mitad Noé.  
Pasaron dos años, y me tuvieron a mi. Mi madre murió quando yo nací.  
Al morir mi madre, mi padre se entristeció mucho, así que creo un mundo paralelo a este.

Creó "

_**La dimensión de las almas**__"._

Un mundo donde los Noes no existen, ni los Exorcistas ni la Inocencia, ni los Akumas.  
Un mundo creado con las almas en pena, aquellas que no quieren irse del mundo terrestre, quienes aún hay algo que necesitan arreglar en su dimensión. Vagan para siempre en el mundo terrestre, odiándose a si mismas y a lo que las rodea.

Mi padre, mi hermano mayor, los Golems y yo, fuimos a vivir en aquel mundo.  
Cuando yo tuve 2 años, mi hermano mayor desapareció, junto al Golem guardian del Sol.  
La salud de mi padre fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y tiempo después murió en manos del Conde.  
Antes de morir mi padre, me dijo que no me preocupara por él, que él volvería junto a nosotros. Me dejo una carta, decía así:

**.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.· *·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*· .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.**

**_Querida hija,_**

**_Seguramente cuando estés leyendo esto, yo ya no estaré contigo. Se que ahora solo tienes 2 años y no te podre cuidar como yo quise cuidarte. Todos mis sueños desaparecerán junto a mí. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Te deje a William, él te cuidara. Antes de mi muerte, hable con el General Cross, un hombre Exorcista, y gran amigo de la familia. Le dije que te enseñara usar tu poder que hay en ti. Ice un trato con el, y su alma estará contigo, mientras que su voluntad estará en la Tierra. De partir de ahora, vivirás con William y el Sr. Cross.  
Este mundo será destruido dentro de unos 14 años.  
Llevate bien con ellos, ¿de acuerdo? No me falles._**

**Te quiere mucho,**

**Tu padre.**

**.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.· *·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*· .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.**

_Esta es la carta que me escribió antes de su lucha contra el Conde.  
Pues pasaron tres años. El General Cross y William me enseñaron todo lo que me podían contar.  
Dos años después, nos dimos cuenta que yo herede el poder máximo de mi madre: El Corazón de la Inocencia. Entonces fue cuando entendí que aquella dimensión sin ningún tipo de magia en especial, servia simplemente para que el Conde y los Exorcistas no se dieran cuenta de mi paradero.  
Cuando tuve los 6 años cumplidos, Marian me comenzó a entrenar cada dia (pelea física), y tuve que aprender todo de él. También aprendí nuevas técnicas de combate y estrategias.  
Más tarde, cuando tuve 8 años, comencé a practicar con mi Inocencia, activarla y desactivarla. Luchar con mi brazo derecho, artes de la espada y el poder de mi ojo maldito.  
Tenia ya 14 años, casi 15, cuando William y yo nos despedimos de la Alma del General Cross, quien volvió con su cuerpo._

_En muchas ocasiones, Marian Cross, me dejo deudas que tuve que pagar…_

Más o menos, me indico hacia a donde ir, aunque me estuve 3 meses buscando la Orden.

— Y… eso es todo. - Dije. - Os lo he contado así, por encima… más ho menos para que supieses que era lo de la Dimension de las Almas.  
— Es decir… - Dijo Komui. - Tu padre fue Neah Walker, tu madre fue la primera portadora de la mayor Inocencia. Tu padre creó dos Golems, seguramente uno por cada hijo. Tuviste un hermano mayor, a la cual desconoces su paradero. Y un Golem que desapareció.  
— Así es. - Afirmé.

**_(Punto de vista normal)_**

— Fuiste entrenada por la alma del General Cross y más tarde, tu y tu Golem fuiste en busca de la Orden y la dimensión esta de las Almas fue destruida. - Dijo Komui, apuntando cada uno de los hechos.  
— Correctamente. - Dijo Rina.  
— Así que después de todo, yo seria tu primo adoptivo, ¿no? - Dijo divertida mente Allen.  
— Algo así. - Dijo sonriéndose a Allen.  
— ¿Y como te las apañaste con las deudas de tu maestro? - Pregunto Lavi curioso.  
— Tuve que aprender a jugar a cartas, Póker, para ser exactos. Ganaba dinero y lo podía pagar todo. Pero nunca se lo dije a mi Maestro… si lo hubiese sabido… no quiero ni imaginármelo… - Dijo con una aura deprimente a su alrededor.  
— Tranquila… yo también sufrí tu castigo… - Dijo Allen, llorando cómic amente y cogienle del hombro a Rina.  
— ¿Y si eres una Noé que haces exactamente en la Orden? - Pregunto mordazmente Kanda, quien no había emitido ningún sonido querente en toda su explicación. (tsk…)  
— Fui enviada por una carta de recomendación del General Cross, quien me dijo que yo os explicaría todo lo que el no quiso escribir en una maldita carta. - Dijo Rina, que su aura deprimente se convirtió en fuego.

* * *

**Este capitulo lo ice ayer...  
Espero que lo hagais disfrutado!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**~ Shimgetsu ~**


	6. Capítulo nulo: Aviso

**Hola, bueno, solo deciros que tardare unos dias, (Que se pueden transformar en semanas) en hacer otro capitulo... Tengo 5 examens la semana que viene y tengo que estudiar muchoo!**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

**Se os quiere! 3**

**º~Shimgetsu~º**


	7. Capítulo 7: La Primera Misión De Rina

**Bueno! Cuannto tiempo, ¿Verdad?**

**Gracias a todos los que me esta apoyando! **

**Espero que disfruteis de mi 6 capitulo!**

**~ºShimgetsuº~**

* * *

**PRIMERA MISION DE RINA WALKER (parte I)**

Después de la explicación de Rina, los chicos y Lenalee se fueron al comedor.  
Estuvieron hablando de la explicación de la peli-plata. Kanda, que ya había tenido más que suficiente por ese día, se fue muy enojado hacia su habitación, en donde no salió durante todo lo que quedaba de mañana.  
Lenalee se fue en busca de su hermano mayor, para ayudarle con los papeles y misiones y Allen y Lavi se quedaron hablando de temas triviales y comiendo tranquilamente.

Rina se fue a buscar a su Golem ya que no lo había visto.

— ¿Dónde se abra metido este tonto…? – Se preguntaba con un deje de preocupación en su voz. – ¿William? – Dijo en voz alta. Abrió una de las puertas y si, lo encontró. Estaba hablando con un chico…  
— ¡William! Por fin te encontré. – Dijo sonriéndole desde la puerta y acercándose a los dos chicos. – Veo que te cambiaste de ropa… – Dijo fijándose en su Golem. (Llevaba puesto algo parecido a Tikky Mikk) – ¿Os conocéis? – Preguntó mirando el chico.

Junto a William, había un chico un poco más alto que él, de unos 25, 26 años máximo.  
Tenía unos ojos verdes oscuros y una piel ligeramente morena. Tenía el cabello largo y color dorado, amarrado en una coleta alta. Poseía un pentágono negro en la frente.  
Llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos y una camisa totalmente blanca.

— S-si bueno… – Dijo un poco nervioso William.  
— Encantado, me llamo Tim. – Dijo sin inmutarse del comportamiento de su compañero.  
— Encantada. Me llamo Rina. – Dijo cogiéndole la mano extendida por el mayor y soltarla.  
— Bueno, me tengo que ir. Lo siento, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Rina. – Dijo Tim alegándose de ellos para después salir de aquella habitación.  
— ¿De que hablabais? – Dijo Rina con curiosidad.  
— Yo…No te puedo decir. – Dijo con terminación y un poco nervioso.  
— Vamos William… – Dijo con tono suplicante.  
— No. No te lo voy a contar. Vamos, tenemos que irnos. – Dijo con tranquilidad y desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.  
— Pe- ¡Espera! – Dijo corriendo para llegar a donde estaba su Golem.  
Rina pensó que no debería decir nada más sobre el tema ya que sabía que no le diría nada. Suspiro resignada y le conto como eran sus nuevos compañeros.

**Más tarde…**

— Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Allen y Rina. Preséntense en la sala de Operaciones. Tienen una misión.

**Kanda…**

— ¡Maldito sea este día! ¡Maldita sea Rina! ¡Maldito sea Marian Cross! ¡Maldito sea este estúpido mundo! – Dijo esto gritando y azotando la puerta de su habitación de una manera tan brusca que resonó por toda la Orden, haciendo que cogieran escalofríos internos los presentes y los que no.

**Lavi y Allen…**

—

Vaya una misión. Si acabamos de llegar… – Dijo suspirando pesadamente Lavi.  
— ya, ya… Vamos antes de que nos maten. Me parece haber oído retumbar una puerta y si mi instinto no falla…Esa puerta fue la de Kanda… – Dijo cogiendo un escalofrió.  
— Si… Mejor vayamos… (_¿Por qué? ú.ù)_– Comento Lavi.

**Rina y William…**

— ¡Una misión! ¡Yuppi! William, William, ¿Oíste? ¡Nuestra primera misión como Exorcistas! – Dijo entusiasmada Rina. Antes de que su Golem pudiera decir algo, Rina Le cogió del brazo y salió disparada hacia la sala indicada.

**Sala de Operaciones…**

— Creo que Kanda esta muy enojado… No tuvo su mejor día… – Dijo Lenalee.  
— Bah… ya se le pasara, no te preocupes Lenalee.  
— ¿Qué mi…?

¡BOOM! (N/A: Como sabréis, los afectos de animación por mi parte, son nulos.)

— ¡LLEGAMOS! – Dijo una alegre Rina.  
— Vaya, si que has llegado pronto, Rina. – Dijo Lenalee con una pequeña gotita bajando lentamente por su nuca.  
— Bueno, si es que tengo ganas de ir a mi primera misión. – Dijo más calmada. A su lado estaba William, un poco mareado por su viaje, poco después cayó de lado (cómicamente) y se convirtió en Golem. Rina lo cogió delicadamente y le pidió disculpas.  
— Lo siento William, ¿estas bien? – Dijo preocupada.  
— Aja… Mareado… – Dijo esto con espirales en los lados. Rina lo coloco lentamente es su hombro.  
— Llegamos. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Dijo Lavi.  
— Tendréis una nueva misión. – Dijo Komui tomando su taza de café y saborearlo.

La puerta del despacho fue azotada fuertemente, de allí salió Kanda hecho una furia. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Hasta Lavi aprendió a callarse este día.

— Ejem… Bueno. ¿Ya estamos todos? – Dijo un poco nervioso Allen.  
— Bueno…– Komui se coloco sus gafas bien en su puntiaguda nariz, pero perfecta en su rostro. Extendió un gran mapa y poso su dedo encima de Francia. – Hace poco recibimos que en Paris están desapareciendo personas. Sospechamos que es un Akuma de nivel 3. Tendréis más información en los documentos que se os darán.  
— Pues venga, ¡en marcha! – Dijo Rina cogiendo uno de los documentos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
— ¡E-Espera! – Dijo Lenalee. Esta solo desapareció y los chicos fueron tras las chicas.

**Poco después… **

Ahora ya se encontraban en un vagón de tren. Era casi de noche. Así que decidieron dormir asta la llegada a Francia. Les tardaría unos 2 días y 3 noches seguramente.  
Casi todos dormían, tranquilos, molestos o angustiados. Con pesadillas o sueños, pero dormían.  
Rina no podía dormir. Sentía que algo o alguien la miraban y le atravesaba la piel.  
Al final, su sueño ganó al miedo y se quedo dormida, eso si, sin saber la sombra y los ojos ámbares que la miraban desde el cielo.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

— Hmf… – Dijo Allen. La verdad es que levantarse no estaba en la lista de cosas que iba a hacer hoy.  
— Vamos, Allen, despiértate. Son las 12 y media de la mañana. – Dijo con voz cansina la voz.  
— Déjame dormir… Además, estaremos en este tren dos días y medio. ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera descansar? –Dejo girándose cara al cristal, notablemente molesto por la insistente vocecita.

— ¡AAAAHHH! – Dijo saltando y levantándose con los ojos abiertos completamente. – ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? – Dijo mirando a los ojos a la culpable.  
— Vamos, no te quejes. Estuve llamándote y pasaste de mí. Lo mejor que pude hacer es verte gritar como loco y completamente mojado. – Dijo Rina agitando su mano sin darle importancia alguna a lo sucedido.  
— ¡Me dejaste empapado! – Dijo molestamente.  
— ¡Lo siento! – Dijo Rina saliendo corriendo por una de las ventanas del vagón.

Este iba a ser un largo día…

* * *

**Bueno, aqui acaba mi 6to capitulo.**

Deciros que puede que Allen y Rina se acaben juntandose, pero depende de como se desarrolle la historia.  
Seguro que una partida de Poker entre estos peli-platas seguro que habra, jejej

Nos vemos la semana que viene! (Eso espero)

~ºShimgetsuº~


End file.
